1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for attaching a fastener member to a sheet-like object, and more particularly to a structure for attaching a surface fastener member to a sheet-like object such as the wrist of a glove for golf player, the closure opening of a garment, or the closure opening of a rucksack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of gloves for golf players each have a slit opening in the wrist; in use, after a glove body is worn over the hand, a male or female fastener member attached to the rear side of the wrist fastening band sewn at one end to one of opposite edges of the slit opening is fastened with a companion fastener member attached to the front surface of the glove body near the other slit opening edge, closing the slit opening so as to adjustably tightening the wrist. The fastener members are exemplified by a surface fastener or a snap button. In a bag or the like, a closure is attached to a bag body with one or more fastening bands to close the bag opening.
In the past, when the wrist fastening band is to be attached to the wrist of the glove body or the closure fastening band is to be attached to the bag body, it was the common practice to do so by sewing simultaneously with the sewing of the glove body or the bag body.
The fastening bands of the golf glove generally bear each an emblem or logo mark on its front side. Also in case of bags, particularly in sports bags, the closure band bear on its front side an emblem or logo mark. And the emblems or logo marks to be put on the prospective products are matter-of-factly not limited to the maker's ones but are those of groups or organizations the users belong. In such event, although the main bodies are manufactured as the same semi-products by mass production, only the fastening bands bearing different emblems, logo marks, colors, or designs must be sewn to the main bodies to meet the users' individual orders.
Accordingly, since the fastening bands or closure fastening bands are sewn to the main bodies simultaneously with the sewing of the main bodies, the quantity of both semi-products must coincide. Though the products are manufactured by simultaneous sewing, the common problem in manufacturing golf gloves or bags on the OEM basis was that it takes days more than usual to finish the wrist fastening bands or closure fastening bands. As a result, though the bodies have a general features which can be manufactured by mass production, if the final assembling of the products were started upon completion of the wrist fastening bands or closure fastening bands as semi-products, the delivery of the final products would have become delayed and could hence not have met the deadline.